The present invention relates to devices to position inert parts of the anatomy of the human body, in particular to devices for morticians to use in the embalming process to position the hands of a corpse in the position of repose or serenity that is customary for a body that is "laid out" for an open casket funeral.
In the past when bodies in the process of being embalmed were very obese the mortician would have a great deal of difficulty getting the hands to remain in the position of serenity or repose that is customary and desirable for the next of kin. The force of gravity, as well as vibration from movement of the casket would cause the hands to fall to the sides of the body instead of remaining folded. In some cases this activity made family members falsely believe that the deceased was not dead and react in panic.
Some morticians in the past have attempted to overcome the problem by stitching the palm of one hand to the back of the other. Although this accomplished the desired result this is no longer considered ethical or proper practice. Other practices such as wiring the hands in position were tried and either were not successful in accomplishing the desired result or if successful could be easily detected by persons standing next to the body while it was lying in the casket.